Incest of Another Kind
by Lady Razeli
Summary: Athena is power hungry and has been neglecting an unhappy Artemis for quite some time. Blinded by her desire to kill Xena's child Athena scorns all warnings. Can Artemis save Athena and salvage their relationship?


Incest of Another Kind

By

Lady Razeli

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Xena: Warrior Princess they belong to MCA universal etc….

How long had it been now? One month, two, no 25 gods damned years that was how long she had been waiting for Athena to get off her power trip and fuck her. They were Gods they should be pleasuring themselves silly when their duties had ended. But no Artemis was forced to spend her nights alone or with a willing Amazon. Not that she didn't love her amazons, she did, but she like everyone else who had ever fallen in love knew that nothing compared to the sex you had with that person nothing at all. She sighed and poured a goblet of Ambrosia.

It had been all right at first Xena's child was a threat they had all agreed, Athena herself stayed out of it mostly, but Athena was determined to prove herself. Once Eve had died she had been waiting with open legs for Athena to arrive but no she hadn't come. First it was I gotta make sure she's really dead, than it was now I need a chosen, and next my archers aren't as good as they use to be can you train them. Oh yeah Artemis had loved that last one for a Goddess she had no free time for years as Athena thrust in new girl after new girl. She had amassed an army to rival Ares armies. She had to safeguard him making a bid for power among the mortals she said. Artemis sighed and plopped down on her divan.

"Sis what's troubling you?" Aphrodite asked. She was dressed in black, Artemis was tempted to join her, but what did she care that Xena had turned him into vapours, he wasn't coming back from that one. And discord who gave a damn about that whiney little bitch, ares dog is what she really was, every chance she got she'd suck his cock as if he could give her more power. Artemis scoffed to herself as if she would be part of the most powerful of Gods. Well there weren't many of them left eight now , all the same she was glad the little bitch got her head chopped off. She actually cheered Xena for ridding Olympus of her. But then Hephaetus, the poor man, he was such a quiet and loving man. She felt sorry for Aphrodite losing him, she didn't know what she would do if she lost Athena in this senseless war. The child had been around for years under their very noses even Ares and nothing had happened. It was one of the reasons she hadn't gone to the beach. Maybe should wear black to show her support for Aphrodite than she wouldn't have to change if Athena failed because she was stupid. She cringed at the thought of mourning for Athena, she didn't want to do that, she'd try and stop Xena from killing Athena if it came to that.

"Oh Dite we had agreed to keep it a secret, but what secret is there to keep anymore." Aphrodite sat down looking concerned at her sister. She had sensed there was someone she loved, but she didn't know who. Whomever it was, was not mortal or she would have known.

"Well why don't you tell me, one of us shouldn't be sad if it can be helped." Artemis nodded.

"Athena and I we…we…we well made love." Aphrodite gasped. Artemis blushed.

"But Athena hasn't slept with anyone in years, I know, I know the unmistakable sounds of orgasm." Artemis nearly chuckled, but she didn't.

"I know you do, and I'm sure you heard us that first time in front of my temple…"

"So Hermes did see you too!" Aphrodite exclaimed. Artemis nodded. Poseidan and Hades hadn't been happy about it and so they had gave it a rest before they had ventured to start again when Athena's excuses began. Poseidon and Hades had been the first to talk of taking over as brothers of Zues and Hera which made sense on Olympus, but Athena wouldn't have it. Ares was the only one who could claim the throne before her even as well.

"Yes, he saw correctly, I just wish she would stop before we all died. I want to stay out of this Aphrodite like you, but I can't let what happen to you happen to me. I don't even know how you are calm right now."

"Artemis, I'm not calm I'm a wreck in private, I loved Hephy honest, but he made his choice and I made mine. Xena and Gabby are my friends, I won't hurt them…"

"They had no problem hurting you," Artemis pointed out.

"No, Xena defended her family, I begged Hephy not to go out there, but he let Athena talk him into it. Somehow I knew he wouldn't come back and I never left Olympus while the battle raged because I didn't want to see it. The fates cut his string, it was his time."

"And Xena could have spared him," Artemis protested.

"Maybe, but we both know he would have only kept coming, it's live or die this war, your either in it or not." Artemis sighed.

"Please tell me that fiasco on the beach has made them reconsider than?" Aphrodite looked down and shook her head.

"No, if only made the angrier at Xena's defiance."

"You know these days I have half a mind to help her so it's over. Once all the Gods willing to fight are gone the war will be over, maybe than Athena will give up and we can sweat in the other's embrace and live for eternity together. Why can't that be enough for her?"

"Some people are slow to realize when they've found love and if not that they're too stupid to hold onto it, that's why love is fickle."

"Where are they now?" Artemis asked.

"In the throne room…wait I thought you went to that fight?" Artemis scoffed.

"No, I sent a very convincing illusion to that fight. Come on let's go see if I can hold onto love." Aphrodite nodded. They both disappeared to the throne room where the other Gods were waiting.

"Sister, what are you all waiting for, I thought I would catch you in the middle of planning." Athena looked up at her sister…no not so much her sister as her lover or no they were back to sister's now. She had been refusing all of Artemis's advances lately if you could call lately twenty-five years, but they had all of eternity to fuck right?

"We've sent the furies to torture Gabrielle if anyone can kill that bastard child of Xena's it's her. Ares has gone to distract Xena she does have a thing for him." Artemis smiled that seductive smile of hers as Ares came back saying Xena had stopped Gabrielle.

"Funny how having a thing for someone can make you do crazy things," Artemis told her. Athena was too furious to notice the meaning of her words. She sat on Zeus' s throne looking quite agitated as she drummed her fingers on the arm rest. Artemis let out a quiet sigh as she kind of rested on her golden bow. She had certainly picked a great time to be among her blood hungry siblings she'd have to go to the battle now, she didn't have Aphrodite's excuse.

"All you had to do was distract her, how did she distract Gabrielle?" Athena demanded to know. Ares looked at her as if he didn't care what she thought or their little war. Artemis noted he had hardly lifted a finger to capture Eve in fact he was playing neutral.

"Smart boy my brother is, maybe I can be the same in the next battle after all not really trying to fight here, I only wish to keep Athena alive," She muttered. Only Aphrodite seemed to notice her muttering to herself.

"How does Xena do anything she just does," Ares responded in an annoyed tone.

"All right, we have no choice we'll have to launch a full scale attack." They nodded.

"Athena could I talk to you alone before we go." Athena nodded as everyone left out to make some preparations. They had their mortality to think about what if they lost? Ares simply just disappeared as did Aphrodite.

"What is it?" Athena asked. Artemis stood before her.

"Why not call this battle off, Xena won't do anything as long as we leave Eve alone." Athena frowned.

"You would have us lose power, Olympus everything for one bastard child, for one prophecy!" Athena yelled. Artemis looked hurt and taken aback.

"And you?" Artemis asked. "You would lose us! What's power and eternity if you have no one to share it with!"

"Oh Artemis you think this will ruin us but you are wrong, so we lost some minor gods and Uncle, so what, what good was Poseidon ever for except keeping sailors at sea." Artemis sighed.

"Why are you too stupid to let go of greed and hold onto what's really valuable our love?" Artemis asked.

"And why can't you see that we shall prevail, we're Gods, Xena is a mere mortal she cannot defeat us." Artemis scoffed.

"When Xena is through the only Gods left of the twelve greats will be me, Ares, Aphrodite, Demeter, Hermes, Apollo, and Hestia!"

"You're wrong now get your bow, and let's go the others are waiting, you'll fight today not some illusion." Artemis growled.

"Know this Athena I go for one thing to keep you alive and when this is over I'll spend eternity avoiding you. At least than I can safely love you." She disappeared. Athena disappeared a moment after it wasn't long before they all appeared in the tavern. It didn't take long to start a battle. Artemis ducked into a corner out of sight of Xena and out of harm's way almost as soon as their fireballs began coming back towards them. She felt her heart speed up in fear as Athena was trapped between Xena's chakram halves, She tried to loose an arrow to throw it off course, but it was useless. Hephaetus had made the damn things, and separated into two different chakrams it had the power to kill Gods just as it did now because Xena wielded it.

"Athena duck!" She finally managed to hit them and the bounced off another object and headed for Xena while connecting. Though she wondered if it had more to do with Xena than her arrow the way it seemed to act sometimes. Soon after that there was an opening she loaded her bow and shot at Xena the arrow hit her chakram.

"Damn!" It wasn't long before Hades cornered them when Stife had managed to light Eve on fire. They all came out of their hiding spots watching as he began to form a fire ball, Xena was helpless too far away to run to them and fight Hades. It would all be over, Athena wo uld be right, they would win. And Artemis would she make do on her threat leave Athena to run Olympus alone without love. Could she live without love? She supposed she could if she retreated among her Amazons, it was hard to say. She would find out than at the end. As Hades moved closer she looked at Athena's face, it was extremely close to her orgasm face. Oh how she longed to watch face once more in ecstasy. Artemis bit her lip perhaps one night before she left if she left. Suddenly Hades was on fire she lifted up a gloved hand as the fire was so intense as he ran around screaming. Finally he dropped to the ground as she ran behind Athena scared at seeing a God die up close, and to hopefully pull Athena way and out of the battle.

"NO!" Athena yelled in rage, as Xena retreated to the back. She left Eve there while she came back to fight. Artemis admired her persistence and wished she had been an Amazon for only the hundredth time she would have made a glorious Queen. She meant to pull Athena back but she began to throw fireballs, Artemis immediately separated from her as Xena hit them back with her sword. She drew her bow she had one goal yes to protect Athena, but this was a battle it was fight or die or both. She was only a archer and archery depended on openings she screamed a little as she was almost hit, but Stife knocked her sword away sending her into a series of flips, but eventually she had to land and there it was her opening. She loosed her arrow and hit Xena right in the side she grinned and smirked. She had to be the only God to cause the warrior a wound of that magnitude she could have very well taken her out with that shot. Xena pulled out the arrow to her amazement and threw it. Athena moved just in time to avoid it. She sighed Athena looked at her wits end as she threw more fire balls, Xena rolled out of the way. A burning wagon was hit by a fireball as she used her chakram, Artemis ducked out of the way making damn well sure she wasn't hit and ready to save Athena if needed. The burning wagon landed on Strife, but Artemis didn't particularly care. She would have to congratulate her brother on being rid of his most famous lap dog next to discord, he couldn't even properly torture a mortal.

As Strife died she watched Xena and Athena watching one another and finally Athena disappeared to her relief and she went with her. They found themselves back in the throne room. Athena was there crying, Artemis stayed back, she didn't approach her yet. How could she do so? Athena would only lash out at her tell her to just say it, say I told you so, and if she did what then? What good would that do either of them? It didn't matter she was sure it was nothing, but she couldn't let her go through this alone, maybe now they could salvage what was left of the family start again live in peace on Olympus. Mortals were more trouble than they were worth most of the time. She would accept all her followers forever and those that left well they left less duties for her, and more time spent with Athena. She leaned her bow against the pillar and walked forward.

"Athena?"

"What!" Athena yelled. "Have you come to gloat now?" Artemis shook her head as she slowly walked towards her.

"No never, I know how you feel, it's okay, we all lose sometimes, let's just call it quits, I think it's clear that this is self fulfilling." Athena nodded as she sniffed. Artemis tentatively wrapped her arms around her love and kissed her cheek. She wiped the tears from her blue grey eyes. "We'll always be strong, mortals are nothing we don't need them, they're only sycophants after all." Athena nodded. They sensed three mortals enter Olympus along with Ares and Aphrodite.

"They brought them here!" Athena exclaimed quietly. "Get your bow hurry!" Artemis didn't need to be told twice, the last thing she wanted was to fight Xena unharmed. She had just reached the pillars and got her bow when Xena entered with a chained up Ares, a half conscious Eve, and dragging a near dead Gabrielle. The Amazon Queen who never spent time with her tribe at least not like the other queens, Artemis was never sure if she deserved it. Did she even understand what it meant to be an Amazon? She came around the other side of the pillar notching an arrow she wouldn't let her hurt Athena especially when she knew Athena would never grant what Xena wanted. She thought perhaps it could have been over it was hope for either to hear with proper attention, but no Xena had come just when she had been convincing Athena to let it go. Artemis took a deep breath and all she could do was hope her arrows were true.

"I don't think that's going to necessary," Athena told Xena. Xena turned just in time to catch her first arrow. Artemis immediately notched a second and loosed it. That too Xena caught and she looked into her eyes knowing what was about to happen, she quickly looked at Athena in horror as if to say goodbye and looked at Xena again, she would go down looking at her killer as any Amazon would. Xena thought she saw fear for her life, her death in Artemis eyes. But what she saw was fear for Athena as the arrows struck her abdomen she fell to the ground dead.

Athena almost couldn't take her eyes off Artemis as she looked back at Xena and began throwing fireballs what was that she had told her earlier about living without the one you love for eternity. There was no way she could do that once she had killed Xena she would find a way to end her life one way or another. It wasn't long before they were both in a sword fight and for a brief second Athena thought she was dead, when she realized Xena's power was gone. Eve was dead, she had won, but at what price. Still filled with rage she renewed her attack on a now worried Xena. She had her on the ground.

"It's a shame it had to come to this Xena," Athena told her as she raised her sword slowly. She had seen Ares out of the corner of her eye. He had sacrificed for love, and why couldn't she, why didn't she give it up for her.

'Well Artemis I give it up for you now,' Athena though just as Xena's sword plunged into her belly. The shock of the cold steel inside her made her gasp. She dropped her sword and her hand went to the sword in her abdomen as she looked down making little noises. She looked at Ares.

"You healed them without my blessing why?"

"I gave up my immortality, I'm sorry, but I got a thing for her." Athena said nothing, Artemis had mentioned having a thing for people and it making them do crazy things. She had tried to save her, and gotten herself killed. At least now she would be with her wherever Gods went when they died and there she would spend eternity making it up to her. She wished she had realized her love for her, and she wished the power hadn't made her stupid. But wishes were for the living and she, she was with the dead now. Athena's body hit the floor as she died praying she saw her Artemis again.


End file.
